Consumer products are marketed to consumers, generally at retail outlets. Consumer products are often marketed at the point of sale in protective packaging, such as boxes, containers, bags, blister packs, cartons, and the like. In addition to being protective, packaging for consumer products is attractive and eye-catching so that consumers might stop and consider purchasing the packaged products. Manufacturers also desire to make product packaging informative so that consumers can determine accurate information about a product from looking at and/or handling the packaging.
There is a continuing need for packaging for consumer products that is eye-catching to consumers at the point of sale.
Additionally, there is a need for packaging that not only provides a pleasant appearance that causes consumers to stop and look, but which also has structural features that help educate a consumer as to the product inside the package.
Further, there is a need for packaging that has consumer-desirable features such as soft, smooth tactile impression, but which is durable enough for shipping and handling.